Just Like That
by underarrest39
Summary: Tony and Kate want to go home but Gibbs wants them to go dumpster diving first for evidence. Little did they know it is a set up.... becomes TATE eventually Final part up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****this story has been in my head for a long time and I never knew what it was going to become. Twilight did not happen, major denial of that episode. **

**Spoilers: ****Conspiracy theory, Red Cell, Bikini Wax, See No Evil, Twilight, SWAK, Caught on Tape. **

**Just Like That **

"Tony, has it ever occur to you that this is not a hotel?" Kate asked him.

Tony was looking at a mirror picking at his teeth with a toothpick. Lately it seemed Tony thought the bull pen was his bathroom and done pretty much anything to with hygiene in front of his colleagues.

"Does that matter?" without looking away from his reflection.

"Yeah, usually people do their grooming at home," she smirked at him. Tony gave her a grin.

After a while Tony suddenly let out a cry of celebration and jumped with his hands in the air, making most of the people in the room stare at Tony. Kate didn't need to look up she just tried not to laugh. She shook her head. Tony acted like a kid most of the time but he did make it up by being one of the best agents in the team. McGee came in, obviously from seeing Abby and sat down at his desk with a grin.

"What happened, McGeek, did you get lost on the way up?" Tony teased at him, throwing his toothpick in the trash can and placing his mirror away in a draw. McGee rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"He obviously got something," Tony laughed and glanced at Kate. She smiled too and tried to keep going with her work.

"Did you see her new tattoo?" Kate asked, trying to see his reaction.

"What? New tattoo?" McGee said excitedly.

"Yeah, one on her back," Kate lied, smiling.

"That wasn't the one I saw," McGee answered. Kate and Tony stared at him curiously and exchanged glances.

"Yeah, right, probie," Tony laughed at him. Kate laughed as well and started to type on a report she had started. Suddenly an instant message appeared on her screen from Tony.

_DiNozzo_: Do you know what tattoo McGeek was on about?

_Todd_: Nope, no idea. She usually tells me about her tattoos before telling you or Tim

_DiNozzo_: Yeah right

_Todd_: Yeah, I am her best friend in this man centric building

_DiNozzo_: Man centric? What books have you read lately, Dr. Phil?

_Todd_: No, I usually read Shakespeare…. none of your business, DiNozzo

_DiNozzo_: Just making conversation here Caitlin

_Todd_: You're trying to get out a work as usual

_DiNozzo:_ Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm the senior agent in this office not you

_Todd_: You certainly don't act like one

_DiNozzo_: You certainly like it though

_Todd:_ How would you know?

_DiNozzo_: By the way you look at me, sweet heart

_Todd_: Sure…

_DiNozzo_: Yeah, you know the sex machine knows when you're flirting with me and knows when you need comfort

_Todd:_ By your head or by your pants?

_DiNozzo_: You know you like it *wink*

_Todd_: I work with pigs

_DiNozzo:_ I work with someone who doesn't have a sense of humour

Kate glanced up and threw a crumpled piece of paper at Tony. It landed on his desk and threw it back.

"Ha! Missed," Kate laughed, leaning out of the way.

"What, did you learned dodging paper in Secret Service," Tony laughed.

"How come every time I come from a meeting you two are always screwing around when you should be working?" Gibbs said, as he got to the bull pen. Kate threw the piece of paper in the bin and opened her laptop again.

"Because we're bored," Tony replied.

"Speak for yourself," Kate mumbled.

"Well, if you two are bored you can go," Gibbs said, as he sat down in his desk sipping his large cup of coffee.

"Go?" Tony and Kate answered in unison.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied.

"Awesome," they both replied, grabbing their things and started to head out of the bull pen.

"One more thing," Gibbs said, making them stop and turn towards him.

"What?" Kate asked, looking worried, she knew there was going to be some sort of catch with Gibbs, without a doubt, there always was.

"You have to go dumpster diving to help Abby first," Gibbs told them, smirking.

"Boss, isn't that a probie's job?" Tony asked.

"No, it's everyone's job."

"What about McGoo?"

"He's working on something for me," Gibbs replied, waving them away.

"There's gotta be a catch," Tony whispered to Kate, as they walked in the elevator.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking," Kate replied.

They both took the elevator to the garage where Abby was waiting for them. She smiled as they came in and Tony realized no one else was around.

"Where's everyone else?" Kate asked, noticing that her, Tony and Abby were the only ones in the garage.

"Gone home," Abby replied.

"Already, its only midday," Tony said, suspiciously. "Now I wish I was a probie or a techie," he exclaimed.

"Maybe we could get a time machine and get you back there so you don't have to annoy me," Kate teased him. Tony laughed sarcastically.

"Funny, that's I what I thought I would get you for Christmas, so you could go back to Panama City," Tony retorted. Kate slapped him hard on the shoulder. He winced in pain. Abby just stared at them curiosity and narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Abs," Kate replied, quickly. "Next time I will hit you so you can't procreate," Kate threatened firmly at him. Tony nodded.

"Not doubting you at all," he murmured, rubbing his shoulder where Kate thumped him before. Abby was still staring at them in suspicion and almost looked she was about to ask something.

"Abs, what are we doing here?" Tony asked, in annoyance. Abby handed both of them eye masks and gloves. They sulkily both put them on and led them to a dumpster outside. There was a ladder leaning on the front of the dumpster with the lid open.

"Have fun, kids," Abby said.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Kate asked.

"Evidence," Abby replied grinning and went inside again.

"I can see why Gibbs loves Abby than anyone else," Tony said and started to climb the ladder.

"How?"

"She gets away with everything," Tony said, dramatically.

"Me first," Kate said, knocking Tony out of the way and climbed up the ladder. Tony waited until she got to the top before he started to climb up the ladder.

"I don't see why you wanted to go in first-"

Before he could finish Kate pulled Tony into the dumpster, making him fall into a pile rotten food.

"Ew, what was that for," Tony whined, wiping off the trash that attached to him.

"For all the times you have annoyed me," Kate smirked and started going through the garbage. She felt grossed out about what people throw out.

"Oh yeah," Tony laughed. "I remember when I went to Panama City and saw that photo of you, care to do an encore."

"At least I don't tongue transsexuals," Kate snapped back.

"I don't make up false photos and send them to Gibbs," Tony exclaimed.

"At least I never had a pledge name 'sex machine'"

"At least I'm better than you,' Tony smirked.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Prove it, sweetie," Tony challenged, leaning against the inside of the dumpster.

"I will," Kate said, firmly, giving Tony her best glare.

"Let's see," Tony laughed at her. She went to hit him and he twisted her arm. Kate kicked his other leg and they both fell on the trash they were supposed to be looking through.

"Good," Tony said, throwing her off him. They both sat in the garbage staring at each other with curiosity.

"We better get started huh?" Kate said, breaking the short silence.

"Yeah, I guess," Tony whined and got up, helping Kate up with ease as well.

"Why do you always act like a child?"

"Its part of my charm," Tony replied, sifting through the trash. He saw half eaten sandwiches, wrappers from local fast food restaurants, cans and bottles of beer.

"This is one government job I never wanted in my life," he murmured, more to himself. He heard Kate separate the garbage for any useable evidence behind him.

"To bad you have no choice," Kate teased, giggling at the thought of Tony in nothing but a fluro yellow vest. _Did I just think of Tony in nothing but a vest_? She thought disturbingly, silently checking out his rear end while he wasn't looking.

**Meanwhile** in the bull pen Tony and Kate were both on the plasmas screen going through garbage. McGee, Abby and Gibbs were watching them closely.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" McGee asked Abby. She grinned and made a small evil laughed.

"Oh Tim have some faith in me,"

"I do have faith in you but how's is this gonna work?"

"Easy,"

"How?"

"McGee shut up," Gibbs said, firmly.

"Thank you my silver haired fox," Abby said, patting Gibbs on the head.

"If I ever did that, I would be fired," McGee complained.

"You will never get that close, that's why," Gibbs replied.

Abby giggled and wanted to slap both of them. Abby had set up a camera near the dumpster and had install very tiny cameras on both their eyewear so they all could spy on Tony and Kate.

Although Gibbs did not like his co workers to get together, they had been flirting with each other for a long time. Abby somehow convinced Gibbs to give them a chance at dating and see if it works out in the end. Although Gibbs had doubts but he could see something that would happen between them soon.

The first time he heard the affection towards each other was when Tony told Kate that 'it's just like falling in love, it happens just like that' after she got taken hostage with Ducky and Gerald by the terrorist named 'Ari.'

And the last sign of affection he was saw when Kate did not leave Tony side when he got infected by the plague not that many weeks ago. He was annoyed by how Kate didn't leave Tony but knew she did it for a good reason. She had her ways of showing some affection for him in strange ways.

Gibbs enjoyed watching Kate and Tony fight but he knew there was sexual tension between them every time they fought over the tiniest things like that who was better at their job and if men and women could just be friends without having sex. Which he agreed with Tony men and women can't just be friends he would know. Anyhow he didn't know how Abby twisted his arm to set up this 'date' for them. Although his idea of a date was letting the lady he was on date with help him with his boat he was building in his basement.

They were watching Tony and Kate sift through the garbage for fake evidence.

"Do you reckon they will find out this is all a set up?" McGee asked. Abby and Gibbs both turned to McGee.

"Shut up," they both said in unison before going back to watching their co workers on the plasma.

**Part 1 finished. **

**Part 2 coming soon…. **

**Please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating I've been working a lot lately. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and please enjoy! **

"**If **I didn't know better, I would think there is nothing here," Tony said to Kate. For the past half an hour they had been looking through the trash for evidence, which didn't seem to be there. Kate sighed in annoyance.

"How far will Gibbs want us to go under and look?"

"As far as you can go," Tony replied, grinning at her. Kate rolled her eyes. Although she did enjoy this job better than Secret Service, she still missed going on Air Force One with having nice fancy bathrooms with proper toilets.

"Sometimes I miss Secret Service" she murmured to herself.

"Why? Because you get to know what the president really knows about Area 51 and Roswell," Tony teased her.

"I thought you didn't believe in aliens," Kate shot back.

"No, but I've considered it because Abby always tells me about how conspiracies are true, especially the one about Roswell." Kate laughed loudly.

"What's so funny, Katie?" Tony asked, angrily.

"You actually believe it?"

"Hey, does that matter. I have watched the TV series; of course this was way before Katherine Hegil was hot and I did however watch The X-Files every now and then. Only because of Gillian Anderson, what a gorgeous creature."

"Typical," Kate rolled her eyes then paused and thought. "Actually I wouldn't expect any more from you DiNozzo." Tony poked his tongue at her.

"How mature of you," Kate said sarcastically, just as Tony smirked and leaned against a leaver, the lid closed suddenly, making both Tony and Kate duck quickly before getting knocked out by the dumpster's lid. The dumpster was in complete darkness as Tony tried to crawl towards Kate.

"Are you okay, Katie?" Tony asked in concern.

"Yes, DiNozzo I'm fine nothing but I have more crap on my good pants," Kate said angrily, wiping off what she could feel on her clothes. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?" Tony said, offending by Kate's angry accusation.

"Because it's usually your fault," Kate snapped. Tony glared at her, not knowing if she could see his expression or not. "We have to get out of here, now. I'm sick of this! Next time we are making Gibbs do his own dumpster diving," she exclaimed, and started to push the lid up. It went up a millimeter then it closed again on her. She let out an angry growl and tried again. The same thing happened and this time she sat down without moving when it closed on her.

"Well, aren't you going to help, DiNozzo?" Kate hissed at him.

"Okay," Tony said and pushed open the lid. He had the lid up for a good thirty seconds before it slammed back down. Kate helped the second try but unfortunately it slammed back down before Kate could slip out.

"This is so stupid," Kate yelled angrily.

"I bet this was Abby's idea," Tony thought aloud. Kate turned to him.

"What?"

"I said, I bet this was Abby's idea," he repeated to her.

"Why?"

"Because I think she wants us to date," Tony told her. Kate smirked and laughed.

"What's so funny, Katie?" Tony said sarcastically. Kate stopped laughed.

"Not in a million years," Kate said, trying not to giggle at the thought.

"C'mon, even I know," Tony said.

"Know what?"

"That you cried for me when I was isolation and you stayed with me even though you could have infected yourself," Tony told her. Kate studied him for a moment.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Doesn't matter you're my partner," Kate reminded. "I have too," she added.

"No, actually you don't," Tony replied.

"Just because I was worried about you doesn't mean I am attracted to you in any way," she responded.

"There's gotta be something underneath that hostile Katie," Tony said, with his trademark smile.

"Oh, please. Don't kid yourself," Kate rolled her eyes at him, firmly.

"Why don't you just admit it," Tony told her. Kate glared at Tony.

"Shut up," she told him.

"You know that hostility turns me on," Tony smiled at her. He let out a low growl at her. She cracked a small smile at him.

"If you really want to find out," Kate said, slyly and started to towards Tony. He was excited and scared at the same time of Kate crawling over to him then and she punched him hard in the chest. Tony let out of a shriek of pain and groaned.

"Still turned on Tony?" Kate teased, sitting in front of him.

"You have no idea," Tony replied, breathlessly and sat back down. "Why did you do that?"

"You know why," she retorted to him and was just about to crawl away when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Wait Kate," Tony said softly. Something in his voice made her stop and think. He knows why I stayed, she thought. She turned back to him, looking into his eyes. "Would you laugh if I told you I felt the same?" he asked, his face in a serious expression she had never seen it before.

It was uncharacteristic of Tony to be serious in any situation. She remembered that time when he 'saved' her from a snake; of course he lied about it being dangerous to humans. Then the time he was isolation, making jokes and talking about films when he was infected.

"I don't Tony, depends if you actually serious or not," Kate replied, finally.

"How could I prove it to you that I am serious?" Tony asked. Kate opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She was speechless for a moment.

When was Tony ever serious about anything? She thought. Then without even realizing he leaned over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kate thought for a moment before responding to his kiss. Was it worth losing her job over it? She wondered. She pulled away from Tony before she could enjoy it anymore.

"Tony," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, leaning back in again. She pushed him away lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I might lose my job over this stupid incident," she told him angrily.

"It's stupid?" Tony said, offensively.

"No, I mean. You know Gibbs rules, number 12 never date a colleague," she reminded him quickly.

"Who cares," Tony replied, shrugging.

"Tony, I do," Kate said, angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I had to work my ass off to get to the Secret Service just to prove to everyone, including my brothers I could be in a man's job," she told him, half angry and half pissed off at herself.

"Hey, Gibbs hired you because you were the best agent there," Tony told her. Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled at him.

**Back **in the bull pen Gibbs suddenly realized his co workers were in love but both of them didn't make a move on each because they would lose their jobs over it.

Abby glanced at Gibbs to see his expression that made her happy. He was thinking about his team and realized they could work and have a relationship. Although Gibbs did once date one of his team members, which ended being a big mistake because it wrecked their working relationship, which ended up breaking the team completely.

"So Gibbs if they do end up getting together, you won't get mad?" Abby asked Gibbs. She smiled at him. Gibbs shook his head and returned the smile.

"Not yet I won't," Gibbs replied.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"If Tony hurts Kate in any way, he'll be only dumpster diving for the rest of his service," Gibbs told her. Abby squealed in excitement.

"Don't get too excited Abby, there not together yet," McGee reminded her.

"Must you always ruin the good moments McGee?" Abby told him.

"Sorry," McGee answered sarcastically and went back to his computer.

"Should we let them out now?" Abby asked Gibbs. Gibbs thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No, there not ready yet," Gibbs replied and sat down in his chair, sipping his coffee.

"**Do **you think would approve of us dating anyway?" Kate asked Tony. They were both had their back to the side of the dumpster. Both of them manage to find cardboard to sit on so they didn't have to sit on the trash.

"No he wouldn't," Tony replied.

"I have a feeling he's already had the experience dating a colleague in this line of work," Kate told Tony.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I can feel that too," he teased her. She hit him in the stomach and let out a cry of pain.

"Stop mocking me," Kate said to him. Tony smiled at her and she reflected the smile back. He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it softly. She looked into Tony's eyes and tried to reason why they couldn't try dating. Tony had however dated nearly the whole female population of the NCIS Headquarters or at least flirted with every female in the building within radar. Kate wanted to believe Tony would be able to commit to a relationship; of course his track record didn't really help, let alone his reputation in NCIS.

"How can you show me you would commit to a relationship with me?" Kate suddenly asked. Tony looked at her in a curious but underlying nervous expression.

"How would you like me to show you?" he asked, in his trademark grin, raising his eyebrows.

"There is no way I'm having sex with you in a dumpster," Kate cried out, angrily, hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow," Tony whined. "That is so not what I was implying," he said, rubbing where Kate had hit him.

"It's the way you said, sex machine," Kate snapped, glaring at him.

"I like it when you glare," Tony teased her, grinning. Kate rolled her eyes.

"How long do you think that anyone will notice we're not back from our dumpster diving?" she asked, more to herself than to Tony.

"Well Katie, Gibbs would expect us to take at least an hour or less so they should be sending out a search party right about…" he said, glancing at his watched and waited for a moment. "Now," he said, freezing in the spot he was sitting in. Kate stared at him.

"How is…?" Kate was about to ask but Tony put his fingers to his lips. She then closed her mouth and started to listen to silence. Then suddenly a scratching sound made then exchange glances at each other. They waited for someone to open the lid but nothing happened.

Kate felt a small tug at her shirt and looked down to see a massive black shadow. She took a breath and tried to reach Tony to get his attention.

"Tony," she whispered.

"Shh… I hear something," Tony replied, without looking at her.

"What your hearing is near me," she hissed.

"Huh?"

"Just look at my legs," she hissed angrily.

"I know you have nice legs," Tony reminded her.

"Tony! I'm serious," she squealed angrily. "LOOK!"

He looked down at her legs and saw rat the size of football next to her. "I don't think I have ever told anyone this but I am shit scared of these animals," she admitted to him.

"You're not the only one," Tony snapped at her.

"I knew it, you're scared," Kate mocked.

"Am not," he whispered.

"Are too," she whispered back.

"Am not!"

"**C****an** we please just get them out," McGee asked again. Abby glared at him.

"They are annoying; all they talk about is how Gibbs wouldn't approve of their relationship, Tony's promiscuousness and Kate's skepticism of his seriousness of commitment to one woman, I think we have heard enough," he finished, hoping to get some support from Gibbs but all he did was stare.

"Gibbs, don't you agree?" he asked, praying that he would.

"McGee," Gibbs said firmly.

"Do you want to go back to Norfolk?"

"No."

"Then shut up and deal with it,"

"Thank you Gibbs," Abby smiled, widely.

"**T****ony** I knowyou're scared of rats, but get it off me," Kate demanded. Tony stared at the rat, which was just staying where it is.

"Where do I put it?"

"I don't know, put it over your side," she suggested, angrily.

"No, then it would come after me," Tony protested.

"You are such a baby," Kate teased. Tony thought for a moment.

"Ok, fine I will do it, only for you," Tony said, and quickly grabbed the rat by the waist and through it to the other side. With a loud thump as it hit the side.

"Poor thing," Kate murmured.

"Thank you," Tony replied.

"I meant the rat, DiNozzo," Kate replied, sharply.

"Whatever," Tony muttered. He was getting sick of Kate's mood swings lately and wanted to have a serious conversation with her.

"Okay, I'm sorry I call you names, make fun of the women you date and potentially have a one night stand with but I still think you're a pig," Kate told him. "But thank you," she added to him and putting her hand under his chin. He winked at her and then she released him.

"This is so stupid, I wish I was at my desk right now," Kate muttered angrily. Tony laughed and Kate glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, turning away from her.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You of course," he laughed, even louder than before.

"What did I do?"

"Wow, Kate do I have to write you a list?"

"Yes, please do," Kate said, confused by the fact she didn't know what he was laughing and getting more pissed off by the fact she was still in the damn dumpster with DiNozzo of all people. "Actually don't, at least I have something to think about now," Kate added.

"Do you ever think about me?" Tony asked. Kate hesitated and narrowed her eyes at him.

"How?"

"I don't know, anything," he told her.

"Ok, I think about you when we are on a case trying not to get killed by the psychos we hunt down. I have been concerned about your state of mind after almost dying from the damn plague. So yes I do think about you is that what you wanted to hear?" she told him, without even realizing Tony leaned over and kissed Kate.

**Part 2 complete…. **

**Part 3 coming soon… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

**Abby** squealed and jumped up and down like a child seeing Santa for the first time. She was so happy they finally kissed. She hugged Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs shaking his head at her. She could tell he was amused by her. McGee didn't seem interested at all.

"Oh, what's wrong McGee?" she asked, sitting at his desk. He shrugged at her. "What did I do?"

"Abby, you didn't do anything," McGee answered. He could tell Gibbs was staring at him now.

"We should get them out now," Gibbs said, making McGee look up from his paperwork.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, go," Gibbs said, waving his to him. McGee grinned. Abby nodded to Gibbs.

"Go with him, he might get killed," Gibbs smirked at her. Abby laughed and followed McGee.

**Kate **could feel his tongue slip into her mouth. She felt herself relax and let his tongue do his thing. She let her hands go around his neck and kissed him back. She didn't know what she was doing. She never let me men get the best of her like this but this time it was different. She felt Tony hand run down her back and to her waist. Her skin tingled as she felt his hand touch her skin. She hadn't felt like this for ages after Steven cheated on her, Tony's stupid frat brother. She suddenly pulled away from him.

"What?" Tony asked in concern.

"Nothing," Kate answered. Tony leaned into her again and she pulled away again. Tony sighed in annoyance.

"What now?"

"OK, don't you find it weird that we making out in a dumpster?"

"Yeah, I thought of it and then I realized I have sex in more disgusting places than this,"

"What is more disgusting than a dumpster?"

"I don't know, maybe a sewage plant, dump site…"

"Tony! I don't need to hear all the places you've had sex!"

"Alright, sorry," he apologized quickly and then he leaned into her again but she pulled away.

"Ok, what I am doing wrong?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, I just want to get out of here," Kate replied, kissing in quickly on the lips. She stood up and just as she was about to push up the lid, it suddenly flung open.

Kate let out a small scream in fright and fell back in. Tony covered his eyes from the harsh sunlight. He then heard footsteps then he saw which looked like a ladder leaning on the dumpster.

Tony and Kate stood up to see McGee and Abby waiting down the bottom of the ladder. Kate and Tony exchanged glances and Tony helped Kate get out first. He followed her after she back onto the ground.

"Okay, whose idea was that probie?" Tony asked McGee. Abby just grinned.

"So are you guys…"

"No, we're not," Kate snapped at her. "This was your idea?"

"Yeah, Gibbs said it was all right," Abby told them.

"I told you so," Tony said to Kate. Kate punched him in the stomach.

"You have to stop doing that soon," He said, painfully.

"We're sorry guys…"

"No you have to be together now we heard it all," Abby cut in, angrily.

"Abby, we were pretending just to get out of there," Kate assured her.

"I wasn't," Tony said angrily, making Abby, McGee and Kate look at him. Kate stared at him in shock. McGee rolled his eyes and Abby grinned.

"Really?" Kate said, in a soft voice.

"Yes, I meant everything in…there," Tony said, gesturing over at the dumpster.

"Really?" she asked, again.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you like that," he replied, keeping his eyes on her.

Kate kept staring at him, praying that it would be all an act for her but he still looked at her. She felt her heart quicken and glanced at McGee and Abby. They both froze and stood silently waiting for something to happen.

"Thank you," she said slowly. McGee and Abby look horrified while Tony looked annoyed and hurt.

"Really Kate, is that what your answer is?" he asked, angrily. She hesitated and looked at McGee and Abby again.

"Just kiss and make up again," Abby rushed her. "Please," she added. Before Kate could say anything he turned and went back into the garage. Abby and McGee were staring at Kate in anticipation of what she would do.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Abby asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why?"

"You know why Kate," Abby said and took McGee by the arm and led him off with her. He gave her a look before they both disappeared into the building.

"Crap," she whispered to herself and finally went in as well.

**Kate **walked into the bullpen hoping that she could talk to Tony but he was talking to Gibbs. Gibbs gave her a nod but Tony didn't acknowledge her at all. She felt a stab in the heart from that and looked through the files on her desk. It had only taken an hour and a half before she finished them. She glanced up to see Tony at his desk with his head down. She decided to do what he always did to her.

_Todd: _DiNozzo?

…..

_Todd: _DiNozzo dammit, answer me!

_DiNozzo: _What?

_Todd: _Look I'm sorry I was just…

_DiNozzo: _Yeah I know

_Todd_: What are you a mind reader?

_DiNozzo_: If I read minds, I would know that you just totally blew me off

_Todd_: Oh geez, Tony grow up

_DiNozzo:_ You know men hate it when they get told that

_Todd:_ I guess you haven't had a lot of practice

_DiNozzo:_ Guess not

_Todd_: Tony, come on we work together for god sakes

_DiNozzo_: What does have to do with anything, you sleep with lots of coworkers in the Secret Service

_Todd_: Who in the hell have you been talking to?

_DiNozzo_: No one, but I know you

_Todd_: Are you calling me a whore, Tony?

_DiNozzo:_ No, I'm calling you a hypocrite

_Todd_: Why because I did date guys in the Secret Service

_DiNozzo_: Yeah

_Todd_: One ended up dead remember?

_DiNozzo_: I laugh at the face of danger, ha! ha!

_Todd_: Are you saying you wouldn't care

_DiNozzo_: Anything for you Katie

Kate looked up from her computer to see Tony smiling at her. She got up from her desk and went over to him.

"We can't mix work with pleasure," she whispered.

"But that would be fun, we could have sex in the elevator," Tony replied.

"Or at a desk," she grinned.

"Do what at a desk?" McGee asked as he came into the bullpen, studying them very closely.

"Nothing probie, the adults as talking," Tony replied.

"Yeah, I heard every word of it," Gibbs told them. Kate and Tony froze waiting for more to come. The phone rang at his desk.

"Gibbs," he said. "Be right there." He stood up, grabbed his gun and put it in his holster.

"McGee get the truck, Tony and Kate get your gear," he said, he went past them without even looking at them. They both exchanged glances before watched Gibbs at the elevator.

"Do I have to throw cold water on you both, hurry up?" Gibbs yelled across the bull pen, making a few people turn their heads. Kate and Tony grinned at each other and got their gear. As they made their way to Gibbs and in the elevator standing on either side he cleared his throat.

"There's one thing you should keep in mind if you're in a relationship in my team," Gibbs said.

"Yes," they both answered.

"No talk, no public affection and definitely no getting hot with each other in the bull pen. I don't need you two displaying something that nobody wants to see what you do in the bedroom," Gibbs said, without addressing either of them, but staring straight at the doors. As the door of the elevator finally opened, Kate and Tony took each other hands. Suddenly Gibbs turned around and saw them. They both dropped their hands at once. Gibbs had an amused look on his face.

"You two are so easy," he laughed and walked towards the truck. Kate and Tony exchange glances with each other then followed.

**End. **

**A/N: ****Sorry about the long wait on this final chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me, I have been busy with work and uni. So I hope you enjoy. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and stuck with from day one. **


End file.
